El Lago
by Nakeisha
Summary: Hermione Granger es una mortífaga que tuvo que asumir este papel para eludir una muerte segura. Pero no es una mortífaga cualquiera, en su interior sigue siendo libre y eso ni Lord Voldemort podrá arrebatárselo. Esa libertad que ella proclama en sus acciones será la culpable de que el Lord se sienta atraído hacia ella e intente domarla de cualquier forma posible.


**Harry Potter y su mundo no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Aquello que no reconozcáis de su mundo proviene de mi imaginación.**

 **AVISO 1:** _Lord Voldemort es idéntico a Henry Cavill (actor) en mi mente. Pero cada cual es libre de imaginárselo como quiera._

 **AVISO** **2:** _Este one shoot contiene LEMON. Si no te gusta o eres menor de edad no leas o si lo haces bajo tu responsalidad._

* * *

 **EL LAGO**

La vio a contraluz, iluminada por la luna llena, apoyada en un saliente de la roca. Su cabello suelto y rizado movido por la ligera brisa de la noche. Era una imagen esotérica. Se acercó sin hacer ningún ruido, como ya era característico en él. La vio rascarse la nariz, sonrió ante la imagen para inmediatamente dejar de hacerlo. _¿Qué haces? ¿Te estas ablandando?_

Se paró justo detrás de ella, lo suficientemente cerca para que ella notara su respiración en la nuca. Se quedó estática y sufrió un ligero temblor que hizo que él sonriera de manera ligeramente cruel. _No es tan indiferente a mí como quiere aparentar._ Le tocó la nuca con su dedo índice, resiguiendo todo el contorno del cuello, lo que provocó que ella temblara de manera más evidente y su piel se erizara. Se acercó a su oído, rozándolo ligeramente con sus labios.

\- No se cuando a ocurrido Hermione, ni quiero saberlo, ni siquiera lo analizaré. Pero estoy loco por ti, no quiero esconderlo mas, no quiero aparentar que no es así. Me has trastornado y te deseo de una manera enfermiza- le susurró quedamente.

Ella no dijo nada, lo único que indicaba que lo había escuchado era su respiración que se había acelerado y casi podía jurar que su corazón, que latía desbocado, se podía escuchar en la quietud de la noche.

Se giró lentamente hasta encararlo. Todavía le costaba mirarlo a la cara. _Hace un año que dejé de ser su esclava y aun me hace temblar con solo mirarme._ Aun así subió su mirada hasta posarla en la de su señor. Los dos se miraron intentado leerse el uno al otro. Ella sonrió ligeramente y de manera sensual, torciendo los labios. Se los mordió. Los ojos de él se estrecharon ante este gesto tan característico en ella. Notó como su miembro palpitaba y empezaba a crecer en su pantalón.

Hermione abrió aún mas los ojos al descubrir que él llevaba una camisa blanca de lino abierta, dejando ver su escultural torso, por fuera de unos pantalones azules.

Se fijó en que una gota de sudor bajaba desde el inicio de su masculina mandíbula hacia su pecho, tropezando con el vello pero sin dejar de descender lentamente.

Tal y como había hecho él anteriormente, levantó su mano derecha y recogió la gota de sudor con su dedo índice, desde el ombligo donde había ido a parar haciendo un recorrido de fuego hasta su cuello donde acabó de recogerla. Inmediatamente se metió el dedo en la boca chupándolo con avidez y cerrando los ojos. Voldemort abrió los suyos y jadeó sin poder evitarlo. _Vas a ser mía Hermione Granger._ Ella dejó escapar un gemido de placer a la vez que sacaba el dedo de su boca y abría los ojos. Se quedó quieta, él tenía una mirada abrasadora. Nunca lo había visto así por nadie, sus ojos rojos parecían desprender fuego. Esto solo hizo que ella se envalentonara más. _Hazlo,_ pensó ella _, hazlo Hermione, lo deseas._ Antes de que él pudiera hacer ningún movimiento ella rió de manera suave y juguetona y se alejó de él corriendo hacia el interior del bosque, en dirección al lago en el que habían estado esa mañana junto los otros mortífagos. Tuvo un momento de pánico ya que no pensó en la reacción de Voldemort por reaccionar de esa manera tan infantil, pero al girarse lo encontró a solo unos metros de ella, corriendo también y sonriéndole de manera perversa, con una promesa que podía traducirse en sus ojos. Esto solo hizo que ella riera más fuerte y acelerara sus pasos, pudiendo escuchar ya la cascada.

Cuando llegó a la orilla del lago paró tan bruscamente que hizo que él chocara contra su espalda haciendo que casi cayera al lago, cosa que hubiera ocurrido si él no la hubiera sujetado fuertemente con sus brazos por la cintura. No pudiendo esperar mas la giró rudamente hasta que ella quedó encarada a el. _Madre mía que alto es._ Y era verdad, el con su metro noventa de estatura y ella con su metro sesenta, se sentía como una hormiga a su lado. Sus ojos rojos recorrieron todo el rostro de ella hasta detenerse en sus carnosos labios, Hermione se los lamió al notar la mirada de Voldemort sobre ellos. Él se acercó de manera pausada sin dejar de mirar el recorrido de la lengua. Sacó su propia lengua y los recorrió, haciendo el trabajo de humedecerlos por ella, y no pudiendo resistirlo mas mordió su labio inferior haciendo que ella gimiera de dolor y de placer. Se besaron de manera bestial, por fin disfrutando de aquello que se habían estado privando y anhelando durante tanto tiempo.

Sin ella esperárselo la empujó al lago haciendo que se separaran de manera brusca. Cuando logró sacar la cabeza del agua, tosiendo, no vio a su señor por ningún sitio hasta que un ligero ruido la hizo girarse hacia la izquierda y lo vio. Justo debajo de la cascada, sin ropa, solo con su ropa interior negra. Tragó fuertemente ante la imagen, parecía como si se hubiera tragado un cubito de hielo. Jadeó y se ruborizó. Él la observaba bajo el agua que le corría por todo el cuerpo y sonrió pérfidamente sabiendo lo que ella estaba pensando. _Oh si Hermione, me deseas como yo a ti._ Ella, no queriendo quedarse atrás y sacando una valentía de no sabia donde, salió del lago y se fue acercando lentamente a el a la vez que llevaba sus manos al inicio de su camiseta de tirantes mojada y se la sacaba sin dejar de mirarlo. Sus manos temblaron bruscamente al dejar caer la prenda a sus pies, pero siguió su camino sin detenerse. Acercó de nuevo sus manos al cierre de su pantalón corto, el cual llegaba a mitad de sus muslos, dejando ver la tersura de estos. Solo se detuvo un momento para salir de ellos, dejándolos como a la camiseta, olvidados por el camino.

Se sentía muy expuesta solo en ropa interior pero bastó levantar de nuevo la mirada hacia su señor para recobrar la valentía. Voldemort, desde su puesto privilegiado de observación, no había dejado de mirarla ni un solo segundo. Cada paso, cada movimiento de sus manos, cada roce de la ropa contra su cuerpo a medida que lo iba abandonando, cada respiración de ella era para él. Miró la menuda pero bien formada figura de la bruja detenida a un metro de él de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en sus pechos aún cubiertos por un sujetador negro, y sus braguitas también negras.

Se relamió los labios y se lanzó de nuevo hacia ella, la besó profundamente a la vez que sus manos se situaban en el cierre frontal del sujetador y lo abría, cogió los tirantes y los fue deslizando por los brazos de ella hasta sacárselo completamente y tirarlo al suelo junto las demás ropas. Detuvo su beso para centrar la mirada en sus pechos, eran perfectos, tal y como los había imaginado. Se acercó a ellos y cogió uno con la mano derecha mientras lamía el otro en su totalidad haciendo que ella gimiera de placer.

\- Si mi señor, siga, no pare por favor.

\- Deja los formalismos Granger, en estos momentos sobran. Limítate a llamarme Tom- contestó él. Nunca había dejado que otra amante lo llamara de esa manera pero ella no tenia porque saberlo.

Hermione abrió los ojos que había mantenido fuertemente cerrados por el placer, y miró a Voldemort que se había detenido para decirle aquellas palabras que la habían dejado estupefacta, ya que no tenia conocimiento de que nadie lo llamara así. Nunca. Él le sonrió quedamente y volvió a centrarse en la tarea de lamer los pechos de la bruja a la vez que con un brazo le rodeaba la cintura y la levantaba del suelo. Esto hizo que ella gritara sorprendida y enlazara las piernas en su cintura, notando su erección en el trasero. El jadeó suavemente contra uno de sus pechos y apretó más su erección contra las nalgas de ella. Mantuvo uno de sus brazos rodeando la cintura de Hermione mientras la otra mano sujetaba la espalda acercando mas los pechos a su boca para poderlos devorar como quería.

Hermione echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se sujetaba a los hombros de él y gemía de placer. La lengua de Voldemort jugueteó con los pezones hasta que estos estuvieron duros como una piedra, sonrió complacido y se acercó de nuevo a la boca de Hermione. Las manos de ella pasaron de los hombros de él a su nuca y de allí al pelo mientras lo apretaba mas contra ella. Esto solo hizo que el mago aumentara la presión contra sus labios haciendo que los besos se volvieran cada vez más primitivos y hambrientos.

\- ¿Lo quieres Hermione? Dime- dijo Voldemort mientras llevaba las dos manos hasta las nalgas de ella y la hacía subir y bajar por toda su erección, rozándose sin compasión- ¿lo quieres? ¿Quieres tenerme dentro de ti? ¿Quieres que te haga mía? ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo!- le exigió de manera agresiva.

-Si mi…-se interrumpió- si...-no sabia como continuar.

\- Si ¿Qué?- le ladró mientras la miraba ferozmente a la vez que le lamía el cuello.

\- ¡Ssssi Tom!- logró articular en medio de tanto placer.

Solo bastó escucharla decir su verdadero nombre para que su último vestigio de cordura se derritiera. La soltó bruscamente e invocó una manta para cubrir el suelo. La cogió por la cintura y la tumbó bajo su cuerpo. Hermione no tuvo tiempo de pensar nada cuando ya se encontró sin bragas y jadeando con la cabeza de él entre sus muslos. No tuvo piedad de ella en ningún momento, solo podía lamer y succionar mientras escuchaba los jadeos y gemidos de la bruja, que solo hacían que excitarlo mas. Se detuvo un momento para observarla, con las mejillas arreboladas y los ojos semicerrados.

\- No suelo hacer esto Hermione, me suelo centrar en mi propio placer, pero contigo haré una excepción.-Y bajó de nuevo su cabeza hasta lamer su entrada, recorriéndola entera con su lengua. _Contigo quiero probarlo todo._

Hermione lo escuchó pero no pudo decir nada ya que el la volvió a dejar sin respiración al introducir un dedo en su apretada entrada, para luego ser acompañado por otro mientras la lengua del mago no había dejado de hacer su cometido. Sus manos se clavaron en el cuero cabelludo de Voldemort haciendo que este aumentara la presión de sus lengüetazos y el movimiento de sus dedos. Pronto arqueó su espalda al llegar a un clímax tan devastador que la dejó sin aliento.

Entonces el dejó sus muslos para acercarse de nuevo a la boca de ella mientras sacaba los dedos de su interior, la besó rápidamente y acercó uno de los dedos que habían estado en su interior a la boca de Hermione.

\- Chupa, ¡fuerte!-le exigió.

Ella obedeció, se metió todo el dedo mientras notaba su propio gusto salado en el dedo de su señor. Recorrió con su lengua la largura e imitó los movimientos que quería hacerle a su miembro.

\- Quiero lamerte Tom, quiero probarte como tu a mi- no sabía de donde había salido su voz pero se aplaudió internamente al ver como Voldemort reía suavemente y la miraba de forma cruel.

\- Por supuesto que lo harás pequeña bruja.

Hermione se colocó de rodillas mientras llevaba sus manos al bóxer de Voldemort y lo bajaba lentamente hasta liberar su erección, en la punta de esta ya se podía ver el líquido de su excitación. Llevó su pulgar hacía allí y quitó la gotita de liquido preseminal para llevárselo a la boca. Él solo entrecerró los ojos ante esta acción. Cogió la cabeza de Hermione y bruscamente la llevó hacia su miembro haciendo que ella abriera la boca y se lo metiera entero. Era enorme y así se lo dejó saber. El rió de nuevo y se acerco hacia su oído:

\- Come Granger, solo come.

Ella asintió, obedeció y empezó a meterlo y sacarlo de su boca de manera rápida. Voldemort jadeaba suavemente mientras acompañaba la cabeza de Hermione. En un momento dado la obligó a parar y la empujó de nuevo hacia la manta hasta quedar acostada.

\- ¿Qué?- solo pudo decir ella. _He hecho algo mal._

\- Silencio- la cortó- quiero estar dentro de ti. Quiero que me sientas.

Se colocó rápidamente encima de ella y empezó a juguetear con su miembro en su entrada a la vez que le mordía suavemente los pechos. Hermione llevó sus manos a la espalda de el. De una estocada la penetró haciendo que ella chillara de dolor, no era su primera vez pero no estaba acostumbrada a su tamaño. Voldemort se detuvo un momento al sentirla tan apretada y mojada para él.

\- Merlín, eres preciosa. Estoy loco por ti Granger y jamás me oirás decirle esto a otra mujer. Tienes el coño tan apretado que no puedo ni moverme.- La miró a los ojos mientras le hablaba, despedía fuego con su mirada. Y ella solo quería quemarse.

Empezó a moverse lentamente hasta que ella se acostumbró a su tamaño y pudo moverse con más soltura. Aguijonazos de placer los envolvían mientras él aumentaba el ritmo y la fuerza de sus embestidas, ella jadeaba y gemía mientras él cogía las caderas y los muslos de la bruja y los apretaba tan fuerte que seguro que a la mañana siguiente tendría las marcas de sus dedos. Pero no le importaba. Solo quería sentirlo.

De repente, y sin salir de ella, el se puso de rodillas y la cogió por la cadera, la levantó haciendo que Hermione se sostuviera solo por sus hombros y cabeza contra el suelo. Empezó un brutal "entrar y salir" que hizo que Hermione chillara de placer a la vez que el gruñía y le apretaba mas las nalgas clavándole los dedos sin piedad. El sudor se mezclaba con el agua y los empapaba en la zona en la que sus cuerpos se unían. Las manos de ella jugueteaban con sus pechos y apretaban sus pezones. El apartó sus manos de un manotazo y fue su mano la que empezó a apretar los pechos de la bruja. Era increíble, pensaba ella, la fuerza que tenia el mago para sujetarla con una sola mano. Pero pronto dejó de pensar al sentir como el salía de ella y la giraba bruscamente hasta quedar con la cara contra la manta, el le levantó la cintura, lo que hizo que ella se aguantara con sus manos y rodillas. Sin previo aviso volvió a penetrarla y empezó a moverse sobre ella.

\- Así te quería tener Granger. Toda para mí, toda mía. De nadie más. Sometida a mi- la agarró por el pelo mientras le hacia girar la cabeza para observarla de lado- Eres mía ahora, no te dejaré ir. ¿Quién lo haría después de probarte?- le susurró. Él se encargaría de que nadie mas a excepción de el la tocara a partir de ahora. Solo podía ser suya, era la conclusión más lógica. Ni Bellatrix, ni Mónica…en comparación ninguna de ellas…no…no había comparación posible. El placer que Hermione le hacia sentir no lo había sentido nunca. Y ahí comprendió, ella seria su droga. Y Merlín que el sería un adicto dispuesto. Pero ella no lo debía saber, no podía darle el placer de descubrirlo, eso solo lo haría débil ante ella.

\- Tom…Tom…sigue…no pares, más fuerte.-Hermione creía morir de placer, sentía aguijonazos de dolor que quedaban aplacados por el tremendo placer. Encajaban a la perfección, ella lo sabía. Jamás había tenido sexo así. Y ahí pudo comprender que solo el sería capaz de darle placer semejante y ella no diría que no. _Por supuesto que nunca le diré que no._ \- Más fuerte, ¡más!

Estas palabras hicieron que el se desatara aún más y se volviera mas agresivo, apretó su agarre en el pelo de ella a la vez que la cogía del brazo derecho con su mano libre, haciendo que ella cayera y apoyara la cara contra el suelo. Le soltó el pelo y la agarró por las dos manos, las puso a su espalda y las utilizó para darse impulso mientras no dejaba de penetrarla fuertemente. Ambos jadeaban, el más silencioso que ella, solo gruñía, su mirada centrada en el tatuaje que tenia la bruja en su espalda. Hermione empezó a notar como un calor abrasador la envolvía para centrarse en su vagina donde explotó haciéndola chillar de placer, mientras sus paredes vaginales apretaban el miembro de Voldemort haciendo que este gruñera aun mas primitivamente y se dejara ir, derramando su semilla en su interior. Se movió más lentamente aún dentro de ella, hasta que se detuvo y salió despacio de su interior haciendo que ella gimiera. Se tumbó a su lado y la besó en la nuca. Ella no era consciente de casi nada, solo de la presencia de el mientras la agarraba de la cintura y la apretaba contra su pecho. _No imaginé que Voldemort fuera de los que abrazan_. Siempre frío, siempre distante.

Cuando ambos recuperaron la compostura se miraron a los ojos. El hambriento de ella, ella sedienta de él.

\- ¿Estas bien?- nunca había hecho esa pregunta a ninguna de sus amantes. Ni le importaba si habían disfrutado o no, pero con ella se sentía diferente.

Un año desde que dejó de ser esclava para unirse a sus filas de mortífagos hembras, pero siempre libre, siempre altanera y desafiante. Siempre lejana, siempre sangresucia. Siempre apetecible, desde antes que se uniera a él. Siempre diferente a las otras mujeres que lo rodeaban, todas sumisas, todas dispuestas, todas deseando que las hiciera suyas, todas deseando el poder que solo él podía darles. Menos ella.

Y aún le quedó más claro aquella mañana cuando el líder del clan africano le preguntó a una Hermione sonriente si ella no deseaba complacer a su señor como las demás mujeres.

Ella quería seguir vistiendo de manera muggle, a no ser que estuvieran en una misión, corría por la aldea donde se hospedaban junto con los niños y perros mientras reía sin parar, jugaba al fútbol junto con los aldeanos celebrando las victorias y derrotas a viva voz, sin importar si avergonzaba a su señor en el proceso. Ella sabía, después de todo lo que había vivido, que la vida podía acabar en un parpadeo y mientras su señor no le dijera lo contrario seguiría haciendo lo mismo. Y el no deseaba someterla, la había conocido siendo esclava y aún podía recordar sus ojos sin nada de vida, apagados y fríos; y no supo porque no quiso verlos así nunca mas. Ahora eran de color miel, con fuego, vivos, y se acentuaban al reír.

Algunos de sus otros mortífagos también se habían unido al juego de pelota junto a Hermione pero ella había sido la más entusiasta. Cuando el líder del clan hizo esa pregunta, motivado tal vez por la sagacidad que vio en ella o por su comportamiento tan diferente a la de las otras mortífagas, Lord Voldemort se giró rápidamente a observarlos, ella respondió "Deseo complacerlo de la manera que el me diga, por eso llevo su marca. Pero esta solo penetra mi piel, nunca mi alma. Mi alma siempre será libre, nadie podrá tatuarla, nadie podrá domarla, en mi interior siempre seré libre". Y ella tenia razón, el lo había sabido siempre. Nunca le había tenido un miedo propiamente dicho, ni siendo esclava. Es cierto que siempre lo había tratado con el respeto que se merecía un mago como él, pero ella siempre había sido indomable y salvaje. Lo empezó a demostrar la noche que le dijo que se uniría a el para no morir, pero se negó a llevar la marca tenebrosa en el brazo como TODOS los demás. Ella se situó ante su nuevo señor, se desnudó de cintura para arriba y le mostró su espalda, y Voldemort sin que ella tuviera que aclarárselo levantó su varita y la marcó en la espalda, desde el omóplato izquierdo bajando por su columna, la serpiente terminaba justo al inicio del trasero. Tuvo que reconocer que nunca había visto nada más sensual que la imagen de su marca en la espalda de esa chica.

Y ahora allí la tenia, un año después. Más completa, más altanera, más suya que nunca.

\- Estoy bien mi señor- respondió ella. El la miró de manera voraz, con sus ojos rojos chispeando lava.

\- ¿Qué te he dicho?- preguntó quedamente.

\- Tom- le acarició el pecho masculino con la mano mientras repetía- solo Tom.

\- Exacto Hermione, solo Tom…para ti. Solo tu alma para mí.

Ella no respondió a esa afirmación, solo le sonrió. Se puso de pie sin que el se lo esperara y corriendo y riendo se lanzó al lago. El la miró con fiereza mientras ella sacaba la cabeza del agua y soltaba un chorrito de esta con sus labios, haciendo que el suavizara levemente la mirada.

 _Tal vez no solo para mi Hermione, y así me lo haces saber, tal vez tu alma no será totalmente mía…pero me encargaré de que no pueda ser de nadie mas._

Se puso en pie y se dispuso a seguirla mientras ella nadaba y reía al notar los renacuajos y ranas cerca de ella.

 _No, mi alma es mía, siempre será libre…_ lo miró mientras el se introducía despacio en el agua sin dejar de observarla con ojos hambrientos y mirada ligeramente cruel, _pero ya sabes lo que dicen Hermione,_ pensó para si misma, _si no juegas con fuego te morirás de frío._


End file.
